


Deception

by Absurd_Life_of_mine



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Morality | Patton Sanders, Abusive Relationships, Genital Torture, Guardian Angels, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Rape, Scars, Sexual Abuse, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absurd_Life_of_mine/pseuds/Absurd_Life_of_mine
Summary: Virgil left, Deceit is broken, Remus is concerned, Roman is abused, Logan is in denial, Patton is a dick.Ory is just chilling.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Platonic Creativitwins, Platonic LAMP, guess what), platonic Anxciet - Relationship, platonic Dukexiety, platonic Vreativitwins (Virgil x supreme bros, romantic Deceit x Orange side (Nicknamed Ory for the sake of my sanity), romantic Intrulogical - Relationship, romantic Rociet, tag that is not yet existent but guess what bitch, toxic (very toxic) (VERY VERY TOXIC) romantic Royality.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	1. I am here for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lance_alt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_alt/gifts).



> This story is written for @lance_alt on Tumblr.
> 
> Everyone else who reads it, thank you for your time, and I apologize for what is about to happen to some of your favorite characters.  
> It is not my fault. (It absolutely is I enjoyed writing this even tho I cried a lot)

Virgil left. He left just like that. He...wouldn't. Dee knows that Virgil would never do that. No, never. So he didn't leave. That's the only logical explanation. Virgil didn't leave. No. No, no. Not his Virgil. His Virgil cares about him. So he is just going to come back later and everything will be fine. He didn't leave.

Days passed and soon weeks flew by. Dee didn't leave his room at all and Remus was getting more and more worried by each second. But he forbid Virgil to see him. In his opinion that would make this situation even worse. So he did the best he could. He did his job. 

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

-Dee...? I have a something to show you...Can I come in?

There was no answer, so Remus felt free to enter the room. And this is the first time ever he saw Dee's room so...dark and messy. No matter how long Dee has not been an angel, he kept that title in everyone's eyes. He might not have wings or halo anymore, he might now have a person to protect either, but he has this aura around him that shines with goodness...Or he had.

All the shine from the man curled up in the floor is gone. And Remus is not gonna sit still and let Dee shut down. Remus might not be an angel, he never was, but he is Dee's supervisor and a friend. 

-Look, Dee, we have a new friend! I became a supervisor of a creature from hell!

Dee barely even looked at the person, dressed up in all orange, before he turned away and continued to ignore the world.

-They didn't have a name so I said maybe you could name them? If you want to...

-Will you leave me alone if I do so?

Remus beamed. Dee said something after literal months passed.

-I'll leave you alone for a while, I promise.

-Fine...

Dee rose up on his elbows to take a better look at the person at the door.

-He is a boy, by the way.

-Oh, okay...

Dee could barely see from the very bright light coming from the hallway. But he could see the ginger hair, red eyes, porcelain skin and the interesting clothing choice. The guy had a orange crop top on, also the orange leather jeans and long black coat. And as his eyes got used to the light, he could see the warm smile on the red lips of the guy. He looked like Halloween came to life and was ready to wreck the world.

-Ory. Short from Orange.

-Cool! Ory, welcome to your new room!

-Wait, what?!

Dee was quickly on his feet, and then falling because of the lack of iron in his blood. But Ory was quicker than gravity and successfully caught the snake boy.

-You and Ory will be roommates, Dee. I don't have any other room for them. At least until we move to the other house. 

-But this is my room!

-And this is my house. And you are under my supervision. Asshole.

Dee groaned and pushed Ory out of his way, before he closed himself in the bathroom. Oh how he hates Remus sometimes.

-I will rearrange the room to fit your bed in, Ory. Stay here and try to befriend him. He is a tough nut, but if you crack him, you might get some juices!

A few more weeks passed, Dee never left his room, but with Ory there, he didn't need to. He had company and it felt...nice? It felt like....memories....

-Are you okay, Deceit?

-I'm fine, moron. Go to sleep. IN YOUR OWN BED!

But it was too late. Ory already jumped on Dee's bed and snuggled in close to him, but still giving him some personal space.

-Something tells me you are lying.

-Well, I tell you that I'm not.

-You are not fine?

-I'm not lying! And how many times do I have to tell you that I don't like cuddling?!

-But Remus told me that you like to cuddle. And you are always cuddling with him when we are watching movies in the living room!

-I have known Remus for years and you for barely two months! See the difference?!

-No, not really...All I see is a person to cuddle with. Come on! I promise I'm warm and comfy!

-I won't cuddle you, Ory!

-Please!!!

Dee couldn't even see Ory in the darkness of the room, but he knew what was in front of him. Ory with his puppy eyes and begging hands and just thinking about it made Dee feel warm inside. 

-F..fine...but only for tonight!

-Really?! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Soon enough Dee couldn't breathe from the tight hug he was given. But before he got to complain, Ory stopped and slowly pulled Dee to lay on him. Dee couldn't mind less about what is Ory doing, because Ory was right, he is very warm and comfy. Cursed be the snake side of him that is craving the warmness of the cuddles. Ory is very, very comfy. So comfy that Dee fell asleep almost instantly, forgetting about all his worries and problems.  
-I'm here for you, Dee...I really am....

But in heaven, not everything was as nice as Virgil hoped it would be. Yes, Logan was very nice and constantly asking about his life in the Purgatory, where he took care of Deceit and Remus. The talks with Logan were like therapy and they helped him deal with feelings that troubled him since he left Dee.

Roman was even nicer, well, not at the start, they weren't friendly at the start, but now he seems fine with Virgil's presence. Probably because of all the stories Virgil shared with roman about his two buddies from the Purgatory. Virgil knew that Remus is Roman's brother, but he didn't know that they cared for each other this much. And he definitely didn't know that Roman cared this much about Deceit. 

The Disney prince didn't go a day without asking Virgil about the snake boy. And the same thing Virgil did to Remus. Since Patton was forbidding all types of conversations between the two brothers, Virgil took it in his own hands to help them. 

Speaking of Patton...Virgil doesn't like him a single bit. Roman and Patton are in a relationship, but Virgil never once saw Roman smile with him. And it was disgusting. Patton is 35 and Roman is barely 18 and a half. Virgil could bet his soul that Patton is abusive too. Everyone is scared of him and Roman twitches when Patton moves too fast. There are also the scars. 

Virgil saw them once. In the gym locker room. He went in just to do grab his water bottle, but with the corner of his eye, he caught Roman changing his clothes in one of the changing rooms. There was so many scars all over Roman's back and his whole body. And Virgil knew those weren't made out of love. Because Roman was crying, quietly, but he was crying.

A few weeks later, Roman was all dressed up in his armor and ready for the battle. He sliced through his enemies like they were nothing, bring another victory to heaven and another destruction to hell. As he returned to the castle, he quickly went in through the secret passage that lead him to his and Patton's shared bedroom. The tension was choking him in here, but he slowly started to undress, more because of the pain, less because Patton was peacefully sleeping.

Once he showered, replaced his bandages and got into his pajamas, he sneaked in the bed with Patton, giving him a gentle kiss on his lips. And then, the regular happened. Patton's cold hand was choking Roman and pressing him down into the mattress.

-Pat, plea......

He couldn't even say it. He couldn't even beg him to stop.

-I thought I told you not to wake me up.

-I'm...s...so...

Roman couldn't breathe. He couldn't beg or plead or even apologize. Then, suddenly, Patton let go of his neck and grabbed his belts that were on the chair next to the bed. Roman was too lightheaded to notice Patton tying up his hands to the bed. 

(TW RAPE TW RAPE TW RAPE TW RAPE) 

(you can skip this unless you really want to read it, I'll try to make it as plain as I can but toxicity of Patton is kinda based on this)

(TW RAPE TW RAPE TW RAPE TW RAPE)

Roman bit down a scream as Patton pushed three fingers inside him and started to move them in and out. 

-No, you must be punished, right, Roman?

But Roman couldn't answer as the next thing he felt was Patton showing his penis in him so hard that he screamed as loud as he could. Patton continued fucking him even through his screams, that only seemed to arouse his even more. Patton knew that Roman could scream all he wants as this room is sound prof. No one will ever be able to hear him. And oh how Roman screamed, it made Patton go over the edge with every dry thrust and every sob and he was cumming after fifteen minutes. 

Roman was lying broken on the bed. He probably dislocated his shoulder again, trying not to move and not piss Patton off even more. There were new bruises already forming on his already blue thighs. But he was happy that none of his bones are broken this time. All he can think of is that Patton is getting softer. 

-And now, I shall ask you only once...Are you in contact with the Duke?

Roman froze. None of his pains mattered. Because this is not even the worst thing that will happen to him tonight.

-Y..yes...

Patton looked angry, very angry.

-Who helped you?

-N-no one! I...

But he didn't get to finish the sentence as Patton pushed his dick in him once again, making Roman scream and something in his shoulder crack. Yep. Definitely dislocated. 

-I didn't hear you, my dear. But you know I'm always here for you to listen. Would you repeat that for me, please?

-No...one...helped...me....

Patton sighed and gagged Roman's mouth before taking some of his sex toys, a 15 inch long dildo, some nipple clips, shock collar and a whip. Patton won't ask again. At least not today. All that was left for Roman was to take it all in and hope that he will get to see tomorrow.

(TW RAPE SCENE OVER TW RAPE SCENE OVER)

the end of chapter one


	2. Worried angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is worried, Logan is skeptical, Roman is nowhere to be seen, Deceit, Remus and Oly do not show up, Patton is being suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no actual abuse in this chapter, just mention of it and toxic Patton so it is easier to digest than the first one!
> 
> Can you tell that I'm writing this in 3am? Check the grammar and you'll get the answer. I can't be bothered to check it myself. I'm gonna go and sleep for a bit byeeeeee.....

Virgil didn't see Roman for a few days now. At first he thought that Roman was recovering from the battle wounds, but...He wasn't in the hospital even once. And the looks Patton was giving him suggested that he knew something. Patton probably found out about the letters. But if Patton is not attacking him....that means that Roman didn't say who helped him. Roman is protecting him from Patton...By being his human shield. God knows what that monster did to Roman.

-Logan, I think Roman is in trouble.

-Why would you think that?

The librarian angel asked while not looking up from his book. Virgil put down his and anxiously set in a yoga pose, crossing his legs.

-I think Patton is abusing him...I think he is abusing him all the time, but I think he is hurting him really badly now. And all because he is protecting me.

-Virgil, what are you talking about? Patton loves Roman and same goes the other way around.

Virgil snickered. 

-I highly doubt that. Roman doesn't love Patton. And you don't hurt the people you love.

-Virgil, not that I'm saying that Patton is hurting anyone, or that hurting people is good,but...Didn't you hurt Deceit and Remus when you left them? As much as I understood from your talks, you love them.

Virgil paused. The pain in his chest was telling him to scream at Logan for saying such thing. He would never hurt Remus, he is like an older brother Virgil never had and Deceit is...was...his best friend in the world. But his brain was telling him that Logan is right. He did leave them. For his own good he had to. It became so painful to watch them struggle everyday in Purgatory that his mental health was ruined. He had to leave to feel better. And it's not like Deceit cared much. Virgil was replaced by the new guy only a few weeks later. Remus said that Dee even lets this guy sleep in the same bed with him.

-Listen, all I know is that Roman doesn't love or even like Patton. Okay? He told me that. He likes someone else.

-Deceit?

-Yes. We have been talking about Deceit a lot and I have been talking to Remus about him a lot since Roman cannot talk to his brother directly.

-Remus seems...not to be as demonic as other demons you talked about.

Virgil was familiar with this type of talk. Pretending not to be interested in the person while also subtly trying to convince the other person to talk more about your topic of interest. It was the same with Roman and Deceit, but also, Logan is not Roman. Logan won't burst into a wave of giggles if Virgil tells him a funny story about Remus, not is he interested in all the stupid dangerous things that Remus did. Logan wants to be surprised by Remus, to be...swiped off his feet.

-He is different. He cares about Roman a lot. More than he likes to admit. He likes to read. Stephen King is his favorite writer, he won't shut up about him. He is very creative and he makes wonderful contraptions. He lacks what I possess the most which is anxiety. He is very passionate about visiting this library of yours at least once in his lifetime.

Virgil must have imagined it, but a small smile appeared on Logan's lips that had Virgil shocked for a second. The realization hit him like a brick and he almost chuckled. Logan has feelings. And not just any feelings. Logan has romantic feelings for Remus. An angel that likes a demon. And Roman has romantic feelings for Deceit. An angel that likes his fallen fellow. 

-Virgil?

The cold, deep voice made the anxious boy freeze instantly. Even Logan was tense. Patton showed up in the library. Why? He never comes here. So why?

-Yes, sir?

Virgil tried to sound as calm as he could. God save them all if Patton heard any of that talk.

-You have been assigned a human to look after. His name is Thomas Sanders. You better go an meet him. I have left a box with all your necessary stuff in front of your room. Hurry up now! Chop-chop!

Patton rushed him out of the library and there was nothing Virgil could do or say to stop this. He didn't like this idea. He didn't know why, but he didn't like this. Especially because the price for failing your human is Purgatory. 

Logan was unsure of the decision that Patton made. Virgil is still a little unstable after many incidents with the boys from Purgatory. They broke the poor boy and made him scared of his every move and idea. He won't have a fun time making decisions for this human. It will be exhausting to stay with them from the moment they awake to the moment they fall asleep. It will keep Virgil out of Heaven and home for the biggest part of the day. For some reason, Logan was very unhappy about that idea.

But Patton had a brilliant plan in his mind...and getting Virgil out of the way was just a first part of it. Finding a human with such bad sleeping habits and bad decision making was hard, but Thomas seems like the perfect human that will drive Virgil insane and send him not to Purgatory, but Hell.


	3. It's time to bite back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a realization, Thomas appears, Deceit questions himself, Ory is being weird, Logan, Remus, Roman and Patton do not appear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very late chapter, I am very sorry for the wait, I was not in the right mindset for a while and I hope you are all ready for the mess this is about to be.

Virgil was so no ready for this job. Especially since this is his first time working with a human. And Thomas...Thomas is one hell of human. Extremely messy, with bad sleeping habits and an acting career, Thomas is all but a stable human being.

Virgil appeared in his living room in order to meet up with the guy, only to find him sleeping on the couch, with a cartoon playing on the TV. The angel sighed and walked to the guy and dunked a glass of water, that was on the table on his head.

-GOD DAMMIT WHAT THE FUE-

-Good afternoon, to you too.

-Who the hell are you?! How did you get in?!

-Name's Virgil, I have been assigned to be your guardian angel.

-Wait...really?

-Yeah...The council has decided that you desperately need someone to get you in order, so they sent me.

-Huh...I'm surprised...Last time they said that I'm helpless...

Virgil looked at Thomas confused. Last time? Wait, Thomas met the council? But...How?

-Oh, they didn't tell you?

Virgil stayed quiet. He had a feeling that the reason he didn't know about this is Patton.

-Every angel that was chosen to protect me either fell or was sent to hell. They would resign and give up...but I swear I was doing everything in my power to be better!

Thomas sounded panicked. As if he was scared that Virgil will leave him after this. But Virgil was only silent because he was enraged. He knew exactly what was happening. Patton was trying to get rid of him...Virgil must have gotten too close to the truth. The satisfaction of being right was quickly wiped out by the fact that _he was right._ Roman is being abused and now...Now he is all alone.

-So you already know what's going to happen, right, Sanders?

Thomas' eyes lit up, as if he was just given his Christmas gift. He nodded quickly and Virgil smirked.

-Let's make sure I don't end up in hell then, shall we?

Virgil set Thomas down who was passionately soaking in every word that came out of Virgil's mouth. The angel will make sure that Patton regrets being born.

In Purgatory something was happening to Dee. He was getting attached to Ory way too quickly. He was scared. Because of Virgil...He was scared that Ory will leave too. And because of Roman...who he didn't want to hurt. He missed Roman...he didn't send him a letter in a while. He was worried that he did something to make the other angry. 

-Dee, you are literally bouncing on that bed, what's happening?

Ory slowly approached Dee, with the intention of helping him, but Dee snapped out of his anxious trance and pushed Ory away.

-I'm fine...I was just thinking about....someone...

-Oh...I understand...Sorry for invading your personal space...

What? This was weird...Ory? Apologizing for invading someone's personal space? Is the world ending? And why does Ory look hurt? 

-Are _you_ okay, Ory?

-Hmm? No, I'm swell, don't sweat about it! Let's go get Remus, he said he has something to tell us!

Ory rushed out of the room, leaving the door open and Dee confused. What in the name of God was happening with that boy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out very soon!


	4. Worries and doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is tired, Thomas is doubtful, Logan is suspicious, Roman is hopeful, Patton is busy, Remus is worried, Deceit is finally in peace, Ory is just doing what he was made for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! I can't wait until the next one's out OwO

Virgil has been stuck with poor Thomas for a few days now, not even getting a single moment to go back to the Heaven and rest. He slept on Thomas' couch and ate in Thomas' kitchen and showered in Thomas' bathroom. It was awkward the first day, but thankfully Virgil has both angel and human form, so at least the wings didn't bother him.

-Thomas, breakfast is ready!

Virgil yelled from the kitchen as he served the breakfast for two. Thomas slowly and tiredly walked down the stairs, still in his pajamas and yawning.

-We have a lot of work today. You have a several videos that you need to finish and I would like to go home tonight, so as soon as you eat, go take a shower. I'll be waiting for you.

Thomas didn't seem to like the idea of Virgil leaving. He was still scared that he will be left alone again. But he also didn't want to make Virgil angry. God knows that won't end well for his ears.

As the boys worked like bees on Earth, Logan was working in Heaven. Ever since Virgil left, Patton has been giving him a job after a job and he was barely able to keep up with all the work. It was suspicious, since Logan never had this much to do before...And he didn't see Roman once in past week...He was starting to think that Virgil might have been right. He missed Virgil and...and...Remus...He missed their talks about the mischievous demon who controlled most of the Purgatory. It was their daily routine...and Logan doesn't like that it has been interrupted.

Roman on the other hand, had a break from Patton today. Patton will be with the court throughout the whole day, so Roman is taking this moment to relax...heal as much as he can...and call for Virgil. To his surprise, the young angel was not answering...or rather, he wasn't within his reach. For a second he got worried that Virgil went back to the Purgatory, but he knew Virgil wouldn't just leave...right? Virgil was his best friend now...and his messenger. 

-Oh, damn it...

He remembered Deceit. He didn't write to his fallen angel in days. The other must be worried, or that's what Roman hoped. Roman also hoped Virgil would be back soon. As the messenger of the angels with connections in Purgatory, Virgil is the only person allowed to travel through realms. The only one that could get to Roman's brother and to his crush....

Dee, however, seemed different, at least to Remus. The fallen angel was flirting with Ory...Which wasn't something Remus liked. Remus knew that Roman likes Deceit and he thought that the feelings wee mutual, but this sudden turn of events was bugging him. He almost wanted to destroy Ory completely. 

And Dee...well, he just let it all go. He didn't want to be in pain anymore, he didn't want to worry about Virgil or Roman or anyone. He just wanted to be happy...And Ory made him happy. When Ory held him in his arms all the worries Deceit had would disappear. And...when...Ory kissed his cheek...Deceit would feel the butterflies in his belly...He wanted more than just cheek kisses, but something was telling him that he shouldn't do it. At least not until Ory goes for the kiss himself. And Dee didn't mind waiting, he knew Ory is not going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst incoming, I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
